How Do You Know?
by lellathellama
Summary: Kurt Hummel had a secret admirer. Kurt Hummel didn't just get secret admirers. These things didn't happen to him.


The first time it happened, Kurt thought it was a prank.

He was sitting in English class, doodling on the corner of his notebook, when a knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. He looked up in time to see a -wait, what? He blinked and looked again. Yup. A _monkey _just walked into their class. Well, it wasn't a monkey, but a person in a gorilla suit. But still. _What the hell?_

Him, along with the rest of the class, stared in confusion- and a little bit of awe- at the man in the monkey suit walking to the front of the class. Kurt's been at McKinley for almost four years of his life, but he could honestly say this was the strangest thing that had ever occurred. The monkey lifted a piece of paper closer to the mask, and began to read:

"Uhm... is there a Kurt Hummel in here?"

Kurt felt the blood rush to his face as every eye in the classroom turned to look at him. Shakily, he raised his hand. _What the hell was going on. _The monkey suit man walked over to him and handed him a heart-shaped box, gruffly saying "for you," before thrusting a note at his face and walking away. After staring for a few seconds, the whole class burst into laughter, laughing at the absurdity of what had just happened. Eventually though, the laughter died down, and his he turned his attention back to his... surprise. From the corner of his eye he saw Finn looking at him curiously from his seat next to him, but he paid him no attention. He opened the note.

"_Dear Kurt, _

_I think you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your secret admirer_"

Kurt ran his eyes over the text several times, trying to process what he'd seen. What? Was this real? Was someone pulling a joke on him? He didn't understand. He felt Finn lean against his arm and read the note over his shoulder. "Whoa, dude, that's so awesome," he murmured. Kurt turned his head slightly to make eye contact with Finn.

"..What? Do you know who's behind this? This can't be real. It can't be."

Finn chuckled. "Kurt, it totally is. It looks like you have a secret admirer."

Kurt blinked, letting the words settle in his brain. He felt a faint blush dust his cheeks as he thought about it.

_A secret admirer._

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself unable to process anything in his classes that day. He was more preoccupied on trying to figure out who was sending him these things. It had happened again, while he was sitting in the lunchroom, picking at his salad. That same gorilla walked up to him, tossed another box of chocolates and a note onto the table in front of him, and stalked off, murmuring something about Valentine's day that Kurt really didn't care for. He tore the seal on the note (a tiny heart sticker), and read the next note:<p>

"_Dear Kurt,_

_Have I mentioned that you are the nicest person I've ever heard of? When you walk into a _

_room, the whole place just brightens._

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret admirer_"

Kurt felt the smile creeping onto his lips before he could stop it. Things like this didn't just _happen_ to him. They just didn't. So what if he secretly liked the notes? There wasn't a law against it! No one but Blaine had ever flirted with him, and he had to admit it felt kind of nice-

And that's when it hit him.

_Of course. _

The more Kurt thought about it, the more it made sense. Blaine was _totally_ the kind of sap to send him secret love letters all day, with little heart-shaped stickers holding them together and delicious chocolates and have them delivered by a man in a _monkey suit_. Kurt didn't want to admit it, but a small part of him was a little disappointed. Oh, he loved Blaine, he loved him very much, but it felt nice to be appreciated by someone who wasn't his boyfriend. It was Blaine's job to say those kinds of things. And no matter how much he insisted they were true, Kurt knew that Blaine was only saying those things to make him feel better. Sighing slightly at his new realization, Kurt tucked the note and the remaining chocolates into his backpack, and stood to make his way to glee club.

The monkey returned for the third time that day during Glee, and even though Kurt had figured out it was Blaine, he still enjoyed the letters. God, did he love Blaine. Smiling knowingly at the gorilla, he accepted the box and note - seriously, he was going to have to give Blaine a talking to, he couldn't afford to be eating all these chocolates- and whispered a slight "thank you". The gorilla walked out the door, and everyone in the class was watching Kurt again. But he didn't really mind. Opening the chocolates and popping one into his mouth, he read the third note:

"_Dear Kurt,_

_Sometimes I wonder how it's possible for someone to be so flawless._

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret admirer"_

Kurt rolled his eyes and grinned to himself. His boyfriend was such a _dork. _Feeling better than he had since "The Accident", Kurt smiled for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>The second Glee ended, Kurt was out the door, walking quickly to his car. He shoved the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the lot, making his way to Blaine's house. The drive there seemed so much shorter than it usually did, but maybe that was because his mind was preoccupied. He was thinking about both what to do for Blaine, as well as how to see just what Blaine planned on... doing for <em>him. <em>Kurt couldn't help it; as cool and calm as he'd like to play himself off as, he was always the child who would shake the Christmas boxes under the tree, trying to figure out what he got. He was impatient. With that thought in mind, he formulated a plan. He was just putting the finishing touches on it as he pulled into Blaine's driveway and walked to the front door, letting himself in using the spare key Blaine had given him. He walked up the stairs and into Blaine's bedroom to find Blaine asleep. He was on his right side, facing the door, his hand tucked under his face to keep his eye from touching the pillow. His hair was mussed, and the corner of his lip was curved slightly in a peaceful smile. Kurt smiled fondly. He walked over to the other side of the bed, lifting the duvet and settling underneath it. Almost as if on reflex, Blaine immediately turned, still asleep. Kurt leaned his back against the headboard and Blaine's left cheek somehow managed to make in to his thigh, using Kurt as a pillow. His arms wrapped themselves around both of Kurt's thighs, and he snuggled in closer, reveling in the warmth. Really, his boyfriend was too adorable for his own good sometimes. Kurt let his fingers tangle in Blaine's curls, softly massaging his scalp. He leaned his head against the wall behind him, and let his eyes fall closed.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Kurt switched between closing his eyes, and watching Blaine in his sleep; the peaceful rise and fall of his chest, the way his cheek nuzzled into Kurt's leg occasionally, the soft brush of his eyelashes against his cheekbone each time he exhaled. Kurt sighed contentedly. It was moments like these, when it was just them, just Kurt and Blaine, no Sebastian or injury or anything, that he loved the most. The way he could almost pretend nothing had happened. It was nice.

He continued to card his fingers through Blaine's hair, and eventually, Blaine stirred. Kurt watched him amusedly as his mouth formed a little 'o', and his eyelid fluttered open slowly.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Kurt said, moving his fingers to trail gently across Blaine's cheek. He watched Blaine lift his head from his thigh, blinking rapidly to try and adjust to his surroundings. It was harder, what with the use of only one eye, and Kurt waited patiently. Finally, Blaine looked up at him, grinning crookedly.

"Hi."

Kurt chuckled, and continued to stroke his fingers along Blaine's face. He watched as Blaine's eyelid began fluttering, and drooped shut for a second too long before he snapped it back open. "Are you still tired?" he asked. "You can go back to sleep if you'd like, I'll still be here."

"No, m'fine. It's called a nap, not hibernation," he stated, his voice still thick with sleep. He pushed himself into more of a sitting position (which was really him leaning all his weight against Kurt, but on his side). "How long have you been here?"

Kurt glanced at the clock. "About an hour."

"And you watched me sleep the whole time? Creep," Blaine retorted, although he was grinning sleepily.

"What can I say? You're adorable in your sleep." Blaine scoffed, but didn't elaborate. He pushed himself up more, so that his back was against the headboard, and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hi," he said again. Kurt laughed and reached across his body to place his hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Hi, yourself. How's your eye feeling?" he asked, examining the patch with his eyes and frowning slightly. Blaine tapped Kurt's bottom lip with his finger.

"Better. The doctor said only a few more days, and then I get to take this thing off. It kinda sucks though, I'll miss being a pirate." Blaine pouted, and Kurt laughed, wrapping the arm that was currently trapped between the two of them around Blaine's shoulders and pulling him in tighter. "How was your day?"

This was it. This was his chance.

"Well, Blaine, it was quite nice, actually," he said, smiling a knowing grin. Blaine smiled back.

"Well that's good. What happened to make it so fabulous?" he asked. Kurt had to applaud him; even when he was tired and on pain meds, he was still a flawless actor.

"You wouldn't believe it, the strangest thing happened to me today..." he trailed off, looking at Blaine pointedly. Blaine looked back up at him curiously.

"And what was that 'thing'?" he asked.

"Well, I was sitting in class when all of a sudden, a man in a monkey suit walked in to hand me a box of chocolates and a note! Bizarre, right?"

Blaine looked at him disbelievingly. "Yeah... bizarre."

Internally, Kurt groaned. Damn Blaine for being so good at what he does. He tried again. "And it didn't just stop there! Nope, it happened twice more today. And the notes were so sweet. They were signed by my 'secret admirer'," Kurt informed him, grinning. Blaine's eyebrows scrunched closer together.

"Huh...Secret admirer? Weird."

Kurt laughed. "I know, right?"

Blaine's eyebrows were furrowed in thought. "Do you... do you think you know who sent them?"

"I... think I have a few ideas," he stated, winking at Blaine. Blaine looked at him for a second longer, before his eyes widened almost comically. He pulled himself up and turned to face Kurt on the bed.

"Kurt... I didn't send those," he told Kurt, sounding almost... _guilty_? Kurt was seriously impressed with his boyfriend's acting, he'd have to congratulate him on it later.

"I never said you did, did I?" he replied, smiling coyly. Blaine's face sunk into one of pure guilt.

"I'm serious, Kurt... It wasn't me."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few seconds, waiting for a twitch, a break in eye contact, _anything, _but there was none.

It really wasn't Blaine.

Kurt let the grin that had been in place for the past few minutes fall, his eyebrows raising in shock. "It wasn't?"

Blaine rested his face in his hand. "No," he mumbled. "It wasn't. I-I had.. something else planned for you, for Valentine's day. I didn't send you those things. You," he gulped, "you really do have a secret admirer."

Kurt stared at Blaine, blinking. "I do? What? That's impossible. Who would want to admire _me?_" he asked, more of himself than of Blaine. Blaine snorted and lifted his head.

"Um, have you seen yourself lately? I'm surprised half the school hasn't been all over you already. You're perfect." He turned his face to kiss Kurt's shoulder, before pulling back and smiling at the blush spreading up Kurt's cheeks.

"I... have a secret admirer." Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine laughed and snuggled back into Kurt's side.

"Yup, you do," he confirmed with a smile, but it seemed a little off.

"Blaine are... are you okay with this?" Kurt asked, although he wasn't really sure why. It's not like Blaine could do much about it, anyways.

"Hey, as long as they know that you're taken, I'm fine with the whole _world _appreciating the things that I've seen all along," he answered. Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine's hair.

"Happily taken, indeed."

Kurt spent the rest of his night there, helping Blaine catch up on his homework and doing some of his own as well, although he wasn't really focused.

He had a secret admirer.

Well, wasn't _that _food for thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at school Friday morning, giddy and energetic. This was his last school day without Blaine, who would be returning on Monday. His mood brightened even more when he reached his locker. Taped there was a small pink bag filled with conversation hearts, and a note. Smiling, he pulled the note off of his locker.<p>

"_Dear Kurt,_

_You have the face of an angel._

_Sincerely, _

_Your secret admirer"_

Kurt allowed his smile to linger for a second longer, before sighing and leaning against the cool metal of his locker. He couldn't allow this to go on. Although it felt nice to be appreciated by someone who wasn't Blaine, he had a boyfriend. He shouldn't be feeling like this. He had Blaine and he loved him very much and he was everything he'd ever wanted and more. Now that he knew it wasn't Blaine, it felt... wrong. Kurt decided that the next note he received, he'd throw it straight in the trash. No opening it, no keeping it, nothing... well, maybe the chocolates, but that was only because he was on a strict diet and he decided he deserved a break once in a while. Nodding his head with his resolve, Kurt pushed himself off from his locker, took out his books, and made his way to class.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in fourth period, his dreaded Spanish class. He had a feeling that Schue spent more time chasing after Miss Pillsbury than actually developing a lesson plan, which led to the class sitting and staring at the front board as Schue frantically scanned the textbook for what looked like... an idea of what to teach his class. A knock on the door broke the silence and the whole class looked up. Kurt caught a glimpse of artificial fur and groaned. But, rather than the familiar gorilla he had seen three times too many, it was what appeared to be... a puppy. Well, a man in a puppy suit. The puppy walked into the class with a large bouquet of roses held between its large paws. He cleared his throat and announced, "Kurt Hummel?" and once again, all eyes turned to him. Kurt blushed and turned his head down, hoping that if he didn't announce his presence, the dog would go away.<p>

Of course, with a brother like Finn Hudson in the picture, those things were but a dream.

"He's right here! Whoa, Kurt, it's another one of those secret things for you! That's so cool!" Kurt glared at Finn, who was bouncing excitedly next to him. Kurt wondered how severely Finn would be injured if he pushed him out the window, and stood to grab the bouquet. He brought it to his seat, and inhaled the sweet aroma of flowers. It was beautiful. Kurt was honestly flattered; the admirer had never sent him anything as elaborate as flowers. This was too much. It was too sweet.

He turned the bouquet in his hands, and noticed a card. Curious, he plucked it from its place in the petals, and felt his heart swell to about the size of a watermelon as he read.

"_Dear Kurt,_

_Something beautiful for someone beautiful. _

_That's how it works, right? If it's not, that's how it does from now on. You deserve everything, you sexy man you. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss being at school. Not because of the 'school' part, but because that was more time I got to spend with the most flawless boyfriend in the history of the world. And you too, I guess. Kidding! I can feel you rolling your eyes at me from here. Anyways, I just want you to know that I love you, and I can't wait to see you again... even if it's only like, 4 hours from when you get this, and with only one eye. I'm still excited. It'll be the best part of my day. Hell, you're the best part of my day, everyday. _

_I bet you're laughing, and your face is probably red because you think I'm such a cheeseball, but that's okay. I LOVE YOU!_

_-Blaine_

Beneath was a doodle, of what appeared to be "Pirate Blaine and his Treasure". It was a stick man with an eyepatch and curly hair, and another stick man with a fashionable vest and knee-high boots on, his hair spiked. They were holding hands.

Kurt was torn between laughing at how big of a cheeseball his boyfriend was, or crying because he was just _too damn sweet. _He didn't even notice the rest of the class pass by, and only noticed the end of the class because Finn clapped a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He stood and practically _bounced _from the classroom, he was so elated. When he approached his locker, he saw another note taped there, and felt the familiar tingle in his stomach. He pulled the paper off his locker.

"_Dear Kurt, _

_roses are red,_

_violets are blue, _

_your voice is like a blossom, _

_and by that I mean awesome._

_Well, almost as awesome as mine._

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret admirer"_

Kurt smiled to himself. The poem really was awful. But endearing. And singing? That narrowed it down to about a dozen students, all of them being in glee club. And it wasn't him (obviously), it wasn't Blaine, and it _definitely _wasn't Finn. But maybe he had to think outside of the box? Maybe there were some singers in the school who just weren't a part of glee club? Kurt had no idea.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in Glee, anxiously tapping his foot so he could get out of there. Suddenly, Schue walked out of his office, carrying a single red rose and looking sheepish. Kurt watched him as he approached him, getting more and more nervous at each step. What the hell? Mr. Schue was gay? Mr. Schue was attracted to him? Oh god, even thinking about it made him want to vomit. Kurt's instinct to flee the awkward situation grew rapidly, until Schue stood directly in front of him.<p>

"Um... Kurt?" he spoke. Kurt felt like melting into the floor. That is, until Mr. Schue spoke again. "This was on my desk. It was addressed to you, so I figured I'd give it to you." Relief washed through Kurt like he'd never felt before, and he visibly sagged against the back of the hard chair.

"Uh... Thanks," he said, accepting the rose in between his fingertips. There was a tiny card taped to the stem, and Kurt ripped it off, smiling slightly as he realized who it was from.

"_I love you. I guess I probably should formally ask you: will you be my Valentine?"_

The card wasn't signed, but Kurt knew who it was. He felt like his cheeks were going to fall off from smiling so much, and maybe a tear or two gathered in the corner of his eyes, but hey he was entitled to a few tears because his boyfriend just asked him to be his Valentine, thank you very much! Kurt quickly composed himself, and ignored the whispering of the others behind him, choosing to count the minutes until class was over, instead.

* * *

><p>The second Kurt let himself into Blaine's house, he made a beeline for the stairs and quickly after, Blaine's room. He didn't even bother knocking; Blaine knew it was him. He pushed the door open to find Blaine reading- or attempting to read, rather. Blaine looked up from his book in surprise, but when he saw Kurt standing there, flushed and looking elated, his lips stretched into a grin. Kurt made his way to the bed.<p>

"Hey, Kurt! How was you-" Blaine started but was effectively cut off by Kurt's lips crashing into his own. He laid himself on top of Blaine, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair and parting his lips, sucking Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth. Blaine groaned, throwing his book somewhere and resting his hands on Kurt's back, pulling him closer. Kurt pulled off to breathe, but only for a second, as he continued peppering sloppy kisses all over Blaine's face.

"You-" he breathed as he kissed Blaine's nose, "-are ridiculous-" temple, "-and romantic-" cheekbone, "-and sappy-" eyelid, "-and I love you so much." Blaine felt Kurt grinning against his cheek, and his own lips curved into a smile.

"So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully. Kurt laughed, the sound musical and angelic in his ear.

"Of course, you big sap."

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, tugging him in closer for a warm embrace. "Yay! You should know, I've never had a Valentine before."

Kurt smiled, pulling back to look at Blaine. "Well, I haven't either. So here's to crossing another first off our list," Kurt said, rubbing his nose against Blaine's. Blaine hummed in agreement.

Finally, Kurt pushed himself up, rolling off of Blaine and landing on the bed, immediately snuggling into Blaine's warmth. He rested his head on Blaine's chest, and Blaine's arms found their way around him again. "You excited?" he asked, smiling as he pressed his face closer into Blaine's chest.

"To be your Valentine? Of course," Blaine replied. Kurt laughed.

"Well, duh, but I mean about Monday! You finally get to go back to school!"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, but I still have to wear this stupid patch. You'll protect me from the dangers of being one-eyed?" he asked, batting his eyelashes. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Always," he answered. "When are you allowed to take that thing off?" Kurt asked. He titled his head up to look directly at Blaine.

"Um... I don't know." If Blaine hesitated, he didn't notice. Instead, he sighed.

"I would give anything for you to be okay again. I can't wait until you take it off and I get to look into both of your beautiful eyes instead of just one." Blaine snorted.

"And _I _can't wait to look into both of _your _eyes using _both_ of mine instead of just one," he answered, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine even tighter. Yes, he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Monday morning found Kurt's car parked in the Anderson's driveway, as he waited on Blaine's bed for Blaine to finish getting ready for school. He sighed. If Blaine took any longer, he'd officially pass Kurt for longest amount of time spent to get ready. Finally, he emerged from the closet, wearing... well, Kurt wasn't really sure what. He had one pink sock on, a green vest, a yellow and orange plaid button-up underneath and red pants. And, of course, a bowtie- the one Rachel gave him for Christmas. His face looked distressed and he looked half-crazy. Kurt almost laughed, but he refrained.<p>

"Blaine, you're blind in one eye, not both," Kurt said. "What on earth is that?"

Blaine looked down at his outfit, and let out a long sigh. "I don't know!" he said, throwing his hands into the air. Kurt smiled, amused.

"Here," he said, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him back to the closet. "I'll help you."

* * *

><p>One fashion crisis later, Kurt finally pulled up to McKinley and parked his car. He turned in his seat to face Blaine, who looked like he was going to vomit.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hands in his own. "Look at me." Reluctantly, Blaine turned his head to face Kurt. "You are going to be _fine, _got it? I'll be there, the glee kids will be there, everyone will help you, okay? I love you." Blaine looked down at their hands and nodded, the last three words seeming to invigorate him..

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

They walked through the doors, Kurt's arm around Blaine's waist. Not as PDA, but so Blaine could walk straight without crashing into a wall. He was pretty glad, though- word of Blaine's injury got around school, and by the time it made it to the football and hockey players, they thought all slushies were actually made of fire. Needless to say, not one slushie had been thrown since Blaine's accident, and the bullying had seemed to take a backseat for now.

They made it to Kurt's locker, and when they got there, Kurt just about wanted to melt into the floor and die.

_The damn gorilla. _

It was leaning against Kurt's locker, a bag of Hershey's kisses, a balloon, and a note in its hands. Kurt groaned, and Blaine looked confused for a second, before his mind caught up.

"Kurt... is that...?"

"Yes," Kurt groaned, bringing his other hand up to shield his face. What part of having a boyfriend is so hard to understand? Almost as if Blaine could read his mind, he smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle.

"Hmm... maybe they need help getting the hint?" he suggested, tightening his arms. Kurt blushed, slapping at Blaine's arms.

"Blaine!" he scolded, pulling himself away and walking towards his locker, taking Blaine's hand as he went to guide him along. "Have you forgotten we go to a public school? In Ohio?"

They reached Kurt's locker -and the gorilla- and Blaine smiled. "Just one little kiss?" he asked. "Just to show them that you're mine?"

Kurt grabbed the stuff from the gorilla without a word, his face bright red. The gorilla stalked off, and Kurt turned to Blaine, scanning the hall and noticing that the bell must have rung at some point because the only students in the hall were Brittany, Sugar, Artie, and a few random stragglers.

"T-The hallway's empty now, anyways," Kurt stated, mentally slapping himself. Why was he getting so nervous?

Blaine smirked. "Excellent." He moved closer to Kurt. "More for me." Kurt was going to respond but suddenly he couldn't, as Blaine's lips were covering his own. He decided that he didn't really want to, either, and kissed Blaine back, dropping the gifts from the gorilla on the floor to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck.

* * *

><p>Monday passed in a flurry of flirting and blushing; flirting being Blaine's doing, and the blush being Kurt. It seemed as though every time he turned a corner, he was greeted with either his boyfriend, or the damn gorilla. Luckily he'd find out who it was tomorrow, and he'd let them know - very politely - that he is, in fact, taken. Kurt spent all Monday night finding the perfect Valentine's day outfit to wear, and wrapping Blaine's gift. He didn't bother doing his homework; they weren't going to be doing anything on Valentine's day anyways. He spent the rest of the night talking on the phone with Blaine, who encouraged him to open the gifts - a little <em>too <em>vehemently, Kurt noted- and laughed admiringly at Kurt's reaction to the stuffed pink puppy decorated with purple hearts. Eventually they hung up, and Kurt went to bed with butterflies in his tummy. He couldn't remember ever being so excited.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up Tuesday morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned, before he realized what day it was.<p>

Tuesday.

_Valentine's day. _

Kurt leapt out of his bed, suddenly energized, and snatched up his phone. '_Blaine' _flashed across the screen, along with a picture. He tapped 'Accept' and brought the phone to his ear.

"Happy Valentine's day, baby!" came Blaine's over-enthusiastic voice. Kurt laughed, falling back on to his bed.

"Baby, hmm?" he teased, although he secretly loved the pet name. Blaine laughed.

"Yup! Darling, honey, sweetheart, love, ducky, sunshine, sweetcheeks-" Kurt laughed, cutting him off.

"Okay, I think I got it. Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Blaine. I love you," he sighed into the phone. Kurt could almost hear Blaine smile.

"Mmmm, I'll never get tired of hearing it. I love you too, Kurt." Kurt grinned, closing his eyes and just listening to Blaine's steady breathing.

"So," he spoke up again, "you ready to be showered in unnecessary love and PDA and clinginess for the next 24 hours?" he asked.

"Only if I get to return it," Blaine countered.

"Ugh, _fine," _Kurt allowed, although he was smiling. "You've got yourself a deal, Anderson."

"Oh, by the way, I'm not going to need a ride to school today," Blaine informed him after a couple of moments of silence. Kurt frowned.

"Why not?"

Blaine hesitated. "Umm... Just, don't worry about it. I'll meet you at school, okay, Kurt?" he said. "I love you,"

"Okay. I love you too."

The sound of Blaine hanging up rung through his ears and he stood up, smiling. His boyfriend really was the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into his usual spot in the parking lot, and stepped out of the car. He walked into McKinley, absorbing the abundance of hearts, kissing, and pink that covered its walls and floors. Usually, these things made Kurt extremely bitter for the entire day, but this time he felt... different. He assumed it had to do with the fact that for once, these things meant something to <em>him, <em>too. He rounded the corner to his locker and stopped in his tracks when he noticed Blaine standing there, his back facing Kurt. He was dressed in red capris, a pink polo, and white suspenders. Kurt couldn't tell from this angle, but he assumed that Blaine also had a tie on- red, if he knew Blaine well enough. Blaine seemed to be occupied with something on Kurt's locker. Smiling to himself, Kurt walked up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and squeezed. Blaine jumped, but relaxed when he realized it was Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt!" he exclaimed, turning in Kurt's arms to face him. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder, not even looking up. He pressed a kiss there.

"Hey," he responded against Blaine's shoulder. He looked up to continue talking, but immediately stopped. He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. His arms unwound from Blaine and his hand moved to cup his mouth.

"B-Blaine..." he stuttered, eyes watering, "Y-your..."

"Happy Valentine's day!" Blaine exclaimed sheepishly. Kurt reached a hand up to tentatively brush along Blaine's right eyelid, down to his jaw.

His completely uncovered eyelid.

"You- but... how- I mean, your _eye!_" Kurt exclaimed, unwilling to tear his eyes away. Blaine laughed.

"Yup, all healed!" He assured with a small smile. Kurt was simply absorbing Blaine's face, how much more complete and beautiful it looked now that everything was okay again. _Everything was okay. _He was so caught up in looking at Blaine that he almost missed it when Blaine spoke again. "Um... I know it seems kind of dumb, but I know how much you wanted to see me okay and healthy and with both of my eyes completely functional so I thought I would surprise you today but now that I think about it this was a really dumb idea I have another gift for you too but this was just the lea-"

Kurt cut him off with a quick kiss, never closing his eyes. "Blaine..." he whispered. "This was the greatest gift anyone could have given me. You don't understand how happy I am to see that you're okay. I love you so much," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist again and tucking his face into Blaine's neck. Automatically, Blaine's arms found their way around Kurt as well, and he pressed his face into Kurt's hair.

"I love you, too. But!" he exclaimed, suddenly energetic again and effectively killing the mood, "I do still want to give you your other gift. So... open your locker!"

Confused, Kurt shrugged and removed himself from Blaine's embrace, stepping around him to twist the combination and open his locker. He was met with the scent of roses drifting up his nose, and he inhaled deeply. A dozen roses were sitting on the shelf, next to a small bag. Curious, Kurt opened the bag, and pulled out the various candies to find a rectangular box sitting at the bottom. He placed the other items down, and held the box in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine shifting nervously. Slowly, Kurt opened the box, and he gasped.

Nestled there in the silk was a silver-chained necklace, its intricate chain braided and hanging from the end of it, a silver heart pendant, simple but precisely cut, and a single diamond sat at the top of it. It was the most beautiful necklace he'd ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked shyly. "I passed a store window and saw it on display, and I immediately thought of you."

"I don't even know what to say, it's beautiful, Blaine.. I- thank you. So much. Put it on me?" he asked hopefully, gently lifting the necklace from the satin and handing it to Blaine. He turned, and Blaine clasped the necklace into place, before grasping Kurt's shoulders and turning him back around. Kurt reached down and held the heart between his fingertips, before letting the weight settle against his chest. It felt like it belonged there, and Kurt instantly knew he'd be wearing it every day.

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine answered. Kurt smiled, and then sighed. "What is it?" Blaine asked, sounding worried. Kurt looked up into his eyes - _god, _he couldn't even believe he could do that again- and spoke.

"It's nothing, it's just, now my gift is gonna suck compared to yours." Blaine laughed.

"Don't worry, Kurt, nothing you could ever give me would suck. Besides, you shouldn't have gotten me anything, anyways." Kurt glared at him.

"There's two of us in this relationship, sir, and I will get you stuff whenever I feel like it, got it?" Blaine looked at him, and smiled.

"Got it. So do I get to have my gift then?" Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled. What a dork.

"Wow, your patience is astounding," he droned as he reached into his bag and pulled out his own wrapped gift. Blaine took one look at the box and tore the paper off quickly. Kurt laughed at his eagerness, and watched with nervous anticipation as Blaine lifted the lid. Inside the box was - because Kurt's a cheeseball - a bowtie, red with white stripes on it, and a thin leather bracelet. The bracelet was a dark brown, with two silver beads and two larger turquoise beads, separated by a silver plate. On the inside of the plate, the words '_Forever Yours_' were engraved.

"I know they're cheesy, but I figured you'd appreciate them a lot more than a gaudy watch or a large, over-the-top gift," Kurt explained lamely, watching closely as Blaine's thumb traced over the smooth leather. Blaine looked up from the bracelet at Kurt.

"Kurt, its perfect. Thank you," he said, leaning forward to kiss Kurt's forehead. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. The bell ringing broke the moment, and Kurt quickly tied the bracelet around Blaine's wrist. Closing his locker, he took Blaine's hand and pulled him with him to their first period class.

* * *

><p>Other than the extra amounts of sappiness coming from both he and Blaine, nothing out of the ordinary had -<em>thankfully <em>- happened yet.

But then of course, when does anything ordinary happen in Glee.

The two of them strode into the class, holding hands, when they saw it. Perched on Kurt's usual chair was a large gift bag, with balloons hanging off of it and the tip of a stuffed animal's ear sticking out of the top. Kurt sighed. He'd completely forgotten about his secret admirer until just now. He walked up to the package, and opened it, pulling out its contents. A stuffed bear, candy, a large heart-shaped box, and various other items. Finally, he reached the bottom and found a card. Just as he was about to open it though, the door to the room opened and Brittany, Artie, and Sugar walked in.

"Oooo, a secret admirer, hmm?" Artie asked, sounding a little suspicious to Kurt's ears.

"Umm... yes," he answered warily. Artie looked at Brittany and then Sugar, his eyes lingering for a second too long to be just glancing. Kurt turned back to opening the package.

"It was me!" came a voice from behind him, Kurt looked at Blaine, who shrugged, and they both turned to look at Sugar. Sugar, who was suddenly right next to Kurt, eyes wide and hands in the air as though she were surrendering.

"You..." Kurt trailed off, motioning to all the stuff with his hands. Blaine looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Yes! It was all me!" Sugar admitted. "I admire you, Kurt, but I didn't want everyone to know, so I did it in secret," she explained.

"So... kind of like a secret admirer?" he asked. Blaine was definitely passing off giggles as coughs now.

"Yeah! Wow, Kurt, you're so smart too. And you're almost as pretty as me and you're nice and your singing voice is kind of good and I just want you to date me," she said, looking Kurt right in the eye.

"Wait... you wrote the letters, too?" he asked. Sugar wasn't dumb, but there was _no way _that she'd written them.

"No, that was me," Artie spoke up from behind them, smiling a little.

"I wrote the poem, though," Sugar said.

"And I helped her!" Brittany piped in.

Kurt looked to Blaine, dumbstruck. Blaine's lips were pressed tightly together, and his eyes were shining.

"Sugar..." he started, stepping forward and grasping her hands in his, "I'm... taken, you know that, right?" he asked. He watched in slight amusement as her eyebrows raised to her forehead.

"No you're not," she said. Kurt's laughed a little.

"Yeah, I am, actually," he informed her, looking over to Blaine again. "Blaine is my boyfriend. For almost a year now."

Sugar sighed. "What? I thought he was just your friend who had a lot of hairgel and an obsession with bowties. Sorry, Asperger's," she said in excuse to Blaine, who suddenly looked self-conscious.

"Look, Sugar," Kurt started, unsure of how to phrase what he was about to say. After all, he'd never been in this situation before. "I think you're a beautiful, smart girl, and any man would be lucky to have you." Sugar smiled weakly, and Kurt continued on. "But, I have a boyfriend and... I don't really like girls like that. I'm so sorry, Sugar." And he really did mean it. He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but it just felt right.

Sugar sighed again. "Okay, Kurt. It was fun almost-dating you," she said. Kurt opened his mouth to correct her, but didn't bother. From the corner of his eye, he saw Artie watching them wistfully, and suddenly an idea struck him.

"Sugar..." he whispered, leaning in so they couldn't be overheard, "even though you can't be with me... have you ever thought of, I don't know... Artie?" he asked softly. Sugar glanced over at Artie, who was clearly trying to listen in, and her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted. Kurt stared at her, puzzled.

"Then why were you chasing after me when you had a perfectly good man right there all along?" he asked.

"Well, he seemed like he really wanted to help me get together with you, so I thought he didn't like me back," she admitted. Kurt resisted the urge to hit himself in the face. She really was so oblivious.

"Oh, Sugar, he wasn't doing that so you could get with _me, _he was doing it because he wanted to get closer to _you."_

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he likes you," he told her, watching Artie from his spot in the corner. Sugar looked back too, before turning back to Kurt.

"You think so?"

"I know so," he confirmed, laughing at the smile that lit up her face.

"Awesome! Thanks, Kurt," she said. Kurt smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Any time, Sugar." Sugar turned to walk towards Artie, but stopped to face Kurt one more time.

"If Artie and I get together, me and him and you and your boyfriend should totally go on double dates, because now you're my friend, okay, Kurt?" Kurt giggled, then laughed even harder when he saw Artie's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Sounds like a plan, Sugar."

Sugar ran off to go talk to Artie, and Kurt turned to face Blaine again, who'd given up on trying to hide his laughter.

"Stop it," he scolded, slapping Blaine's shoulder teasingly, which only succeeded in making Blaine laugh harder. Kurt allowed himself to laugh a little too, and once they'd both calmed down, he felt Blaine pull him onto his lap on one of the seats.

"Who would've thought that Sugar Motta would have a crush on Kurt Hummel?" Kurt said.

"The question actually should be, who would've thought that Sugar Motta would be the _only one _with a crush on Kurt Hummel," Blaine corrected, smiling. "Have you seen yourself? You're the bees knees." Kurt snorted.

"You're such a dork,"Kurt stated, leaning in to kiss Blaine lightly.

"Mmmm, but you love it," Blaine replied, warm breath hitting Kurt's lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled himself in closer.

"Yup, I really do." He leaned in to kiss Blaine again, but was interrupted by a loud outburst from the other side of the room.

"Oh! So _that's _why you two always kiss each other! I thought you were just _really_ good friends!" Sugar looked at them from her place on Artie's lap, seeming proud of herself for her accomplishment. Kurt sighed and Blaine laughed.

"Well, I guess we just need to prove to everyone that we are, in fact, in a relationship," Blaine stated.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Mr. Anderson?"

"Well, we could always do more of this," he suggested, leaning in and kissing Kurt again. Kurt melted into the kiss, just as the door to the classroom opened and the rest of New Directions stepped in.

"Finally!" Santana shouted, a smirk on her lips. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Yup, it seems to do the trick," he conceded. Blaine smiled.

"Good," was all he said as he pressed his lips to Kurt's once more


End file.
